An Adventure In Time Travel
by CeceTheAuthor
Summary: Emma Agreste, age 14, finds herself back in time by twenty years due to being hit in an akuma attack. What will happen when she meets some very familiar people?
1. Part 1

At 14 years old, Emma Agreste knew she had lived a life worth living so far. All you had to do was know her to realise that this fact was plainly obvious.

She had parents who loved her, brothers who were always there for her and friends that brought a smile to her face whenever they were around. It was truly an idealistic life.

So when she jumped in front of a beam sent towards her brothers from an the latest akuma she wasn't afraid of what the consequences of her actions may be.

The ground swayed beneath her feet and then seemed to swallow her whole, her twin brothers' muffled screaming in the background being drowned out by white noise as she felt as if she were floating through the air. She then felt herself slowly lose consciousness, black dots clouding her vision as everything faded into nothing but darkness.

When Emma finally came back to reality, she found herself in what seemed to be a room full of people with an adult woman kneeling in front of where she was sat. Emma also seemed to find herself propped up against a desk or a table.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked as Emma's blurry vision was finally clearing. She could make out the random blobs which she assumed to be some more people a lot more clearly than before. "That fall must have hurt a lot, do you think you may need first aid?"

Fall? What fall? What had actually happened to her? The last thing she could remember was protecting her brothers from an akuma attack.

It seemed that she had actually voiced the questions out loud as the woman in front of her replied. "There was a bright flash of light and a portal suddenly appeared on the ceiling. A few moments later, you fell through it and landed here, on the floor."

Standing up with a hand on the desk behind her for support, Emma took the time to actually look around and see where she had ended up. It seemed to be a classroom full of students who were all looking expectantly at her, eager to find out who she was and what had actually happened to her.

It didn't look like her classroom though so this most definitely was not the school that she attended.

"Where am I?" She asked the red haired woman. "Who are you?"

"You're at College Françoise Dupont and my name is Miss Bustier." The woman introduced, holding a hand out to her, and Emma froze in shock at the revelation.

Miss Bustier was her parents' old teacher! What is going on? Is she dreaming? Wait a second, that also means that this actually is her the school that she and her brothers attends.

She slowly shook Miss Bustier's right hand in greeting before letting it drop back down to her side again.

"What year is it?" She blurted out after she had turned to face the whiteboard displaying a date in early June. It was February, Valentine's day to be exact, when she was back at home not even ten minutes ago.

"It's 2018."

Emma froze once again as a sudden realisation dawned on her. She had gone back in time! She had gone back 20 years in time to be precise! The attack the akuma sent out must have done sent her here! It was probably someone who wanted to fix a mistake that they had made.

"Are you okay." The woman, who had revealed herself to be her parent's old teacher Miss Bustier, asked and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort as she gave Emma a warm smile in the hope that it would calm her and get her out of her stage of shock.

"I've gone back in time by 20 years." She breathes out and hears a few gasps from around the classroom. "The last thing that I can remember was getting hit by a beam of light during an akuma attack."

"What's your name?" She hears a voice from nearby ask and turns to face the class, spotting none other than her parents in the room in front of her. It made sense though given that it was their old teacher she was speaking to. This was going to be a fun story to explain to her twin brothers once she made it back home.

"E-Emma." She says, letting out a shaky breath. "Emma Agreste."

Once again, gasps echo around the room and her father looks a mix of shocked and confused at the same time.

"Daughter of Adrien Agreste." She shakily clarifies, her voice wavering, and she sees her papa's confusion turn into a look of sheer happiness as he gets out of his seat and walks over to the desk the is still leaning on.

He seems to inspect her face slightly to see if she is lying but there's no denying that they're related. The similarities are too uncanny for them not to be.

Both of them share sun-kissed blonde hair. Both of them share emerald green eyes. But Adrien doesn't have freckles and Emma does, a trait that she happily gained from her mother. Her papa loves her and her mama's freckles.

"I get a family?" He asks her and tears can be seen forming in the corners of his eyes as Emma nods her head in confirmation.

Her papa had always been sensitive about family and had vowed to be the best papa in the world. He did tend to spoil her and her brothers sometimes which was a perk of his over enthusiasm. Her mama always told him to tone it down but you could tell she didn't mean it in a bad way from the loving look shown on her face every time.

"How are you supposed to get home?" Another voice asks and she looks up to see that the question was asked by none other than her mama, Marinette. She seems to look worried for her. She had heard that her mama had always been a selfless person.

"I guess I have to wait until the akuma is defeated by the heroes back in my timeline." Emma replies, the realisation that she is stuck in the past with no way out until things are solved in the future dawning on her. Until Ladybug, Chat Noir and the rest of the team fixed everything with Ladybug's magic, she was stuck in the past.

"What's it like in the future? There must be some pretty awesome new stuff, right?" She hears Alya ask her, a curious look adorning her face. Her curious nature is what made her one of the best reporters in Paris.

"No. We're not supposed to know about our futures." Adrien firmly says as he looks over his shoulder at Alya with a stern look before turning to face Emma once again.

Not allowed to know about their futures, huh?

Emma had always had a mischievous streak in her. Whether that be simple pranks on her brothers or doing something that she's not supposed to. (Albeit something minor, she didn't want to get in any serious trouble). Apparently she got it from her mama as she used to 'steal' phones. She would always argue that she gave them back and that it was just borrowing.

"Well, I guess you don't want to know about my brothers then." She teased as Adrien's face switches through different emotions. She can tell that he wants to find out but at the same time he's conflicted about it. You're not supposed to know about your future after all. "Twin brothers." She further clarifies.

"Emma!" He scolds. "You can't just say that kind of thing."

"Say what? Say that I have two younger brothers and that their names are Hugo and Louis." She continues, a smirk on her face as she reveals their names. In the corner of her eye, she can see her mama gaping.

"Or how about the fact that Alya and Nino get married and have their own children. Hugo has a crush on their daughter, Carmen, and they're adorable."

"Or maybe the fact that Aunt Chloé will become a lawyer. A very successful one might I add."

"Or maybe even that my mama is actually-" She begins to say but Adrien places his hand over her mouth to stop her from continuing her sentence and revealing anything else.

Looking over at the class, she could see some of them giggling or snickering. She could also see that Alya and Nino wore matching blushes but she could see the small smile forming from a quirk of their lips. Alya also seemed to have been recording the whole thing.

She could also see that Miss Bustier didn't seem to mind the distraction as she was one of the people trying to subtlety giggle at the situation.

"Emma, would you like to join our class for the time being? Until you can get back home, that is?" Miss Bustier asks her with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah, I would love to. Shall I sit with mum or dad?" She asks and looks to see that her dad looks a mix of angry and shocked. The rest of the class burst out laughing at Adrien's flustered expression and Emma's smug look. They must have never seen her papa so red before, he had gone as red as Nathaniel's hair!

"Emma!"

After a while, Miss Bustier realises that the class aren't quite paying enough attention to the lesson. The cause was obviously Emma's presence. It's not everyday that you get to meet someone from the future.

"We'll move on tomorrow. Make sure to finish reading chapter 5 tonight." Miss Bustier reminds the class as she sits down at her desk, already beginning to plan the next week's lessons. She may as well use the distrusted time to plan ahead.

"So, Emma, are you going to be staying at Adrien's house tonight?" She hears Nino ask from her left. Instead of sitting in one of the spare seats next to Nathaniel or Ivan she had decided to sit between her father and Nino. These desks provide more than enough space for two people, so why not add a third she had reasoned.

"Probably. The other option is to stay at mama's house but I can't do that without her knowing that she actually my mama, can I?" Emma reasons, seeing her papa facepalm out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh no." She hears him say. "How am I supposed to explain this to my father?" He continues and she can already see Nino cringing at the thought.

"Good luck man, I'm staying out of that one." Nino responds and taps his hand on his best friend's shoulder as a way of saying 'good luck with that one'.

"Just tell him the truth. If he's not going to be reasonable I'll talk to him myself." Emma hears Chloé say. She knew that Chloé almost always got her way and so looked towards her papa for approval on that plan of action.

"Okay." He sighs. "Here's to hoping that things go well."

—

Meanwhile, twenty years into the future, two 12 year old boys stood on a street corner, still in shock from what happened to their sister. One minute she was here and the next she was gone.

The akuma who had tried to attack them was long gone and had seemed to disappear without a trace. That much evident from the fact that no screams could be heard in the distance.

"How are we supposed to tell mama and papa?" One of the boys, Hugo, asks.

It turned out that their parents seemed to know what had happened to Emma once they explained the prior events of that day. The twin boys were devastated to find out that their big sister would be gone until Ladybug, Chat Noir and the rest of the team could defeat the current akuma.

It was a rare sight to even see an akuma these days. They tended to only pop up every few weeks rather than every few days like they used to in the past according to their parents. They had been there ever since Hawkmoth had first started terrorising the city.

"She's gone back in time." Their papa, Adrien, explained with a sorrow look on his face. "Given that it's already four o'clock, she should be heading home with my past self by now."

"How long will it be until she returns?" Louis, who had been unusually quiet, asks.

Adrien and Marinette glance at each other, a worried look evident on their faces, and sigh.

"If I can remember correctly, she will hopefully be back in about 2 days time." Marinette reveals, grimacing at the thought of her only daughter being stuck in the past for that long.

The two young boys gasped in shock. They would really miss having their sister around for the next few days. Also, how were they supposed to explain this to their friends.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Their mama reassures, noticing the distress evident on the boy's faces. But mostly, it was also to reassure herself. "She'll be fine."


	2. Part 2

Looking out of the window of the car her papa was constantly being driven around Paris in, Emma could see the large shape of the Agreste mansion coming into view in the distance.

Biting her nails because of her building feelings of anxiety, she tries to take a deep breath and not worry about all of the possible situations that could happen if this went wrong. She knows how her grandpa used to act and she hoped she'd never had to see him that way but now here she is.

"Emma, are you okay?" Adrien asks, a look of worry etched across his face.

Emma shakes her head and stops biting her nails. "What if this all goes horribly wrong papa. I could mess up and he wouldn't believe me and I'd be forced to live out on the streets until I can find a way back home!" She freaks out, gripping the side of her head as she stops rambling.

Adrien smiles at his future daughter, her rambling reminding him of a certain blue eyed classmate. But as soon as the idea of her being his future daughter's mother arrives, it disappears.

"You'll be fine, Emma. I won't let anything bad happen to you." He reassures, placing a hand on her shoulder as she begins to smile once again.

The car stops as they reach the front of the mansion, the large metal gates closing behind them with a slight squeak at the hinges.

Adrien's bodyguard, dubbed 'the gorilla' by her papa if Emma had remembered correctly, opened the car door for them and Emma finally sees the huge, looming front doors of the mansion ahead of her, the entire building now in full view.

She gulps as she gets out of the car, her papa right behind her. He places a hand on her shoulder and smiles before pushing the front door open and holding it so that she can pass through.

When they walk inside, Emma sees that her grandpa, Gabriel Agreste, is already stood waiting for them on the staircase, the large height giving him a further sense of superiority over the two of them.

"I had a call from the school explaining the situation at hand." He states but both teens know that that actually means Nathalie had answered the call and briefly informed Mr Agreste of the purpose of the call afterwards.

His eyes seem to scan over Emma in the same way that her father's had earlier that day, looking as if her was trying to inspect that her story was true and that she wasn't just another one of Adrien's devoted fans trying to make their way into the mansion by any means possible.

But seeing her uncanny resemblance to his son and his beloved missing wife, he considers that there may be some truth to her story.

"You may stay here as long as you need to. I trust that you will behave sensibly and not do anything to tarnish the family name." He decides and walks down the stairs and into his office, Nathalie following closely behind.

"Well he took it better than I though he would." Her papa says, grinning as he takes her by the hand and leads her up the large staircase.

He takes her to a door which he pushes open to reveal an overly large room with a climbing wall, basketball hoop, foosball table and even a library.

"Welcome to my room!" He shouts, leaving her to gape at all of the stuff he has from her spot near the doorway.

She had heard that her papa had had a big room when he was younger but she never thought that they meant it was this big!

Scanning the lower floor, she sees what looks to be old arcade machines along one wall and many fencing trophies in a case.

"Is that Dance Dance Revolution?!" She asks excitedly as she runs past her papa and towards the arcade machine, a big smile forming on her face.

"It sure is." He replies with a grin, starting up the game for Emma as she hops onto the platform, mesmerised by the game.

A few hours later, after a few tries at DDR, some basketball matches and learning that Emma and her younger twin brothers all did fencing too, the blonde duo were sat on the sofa watching old episodes of Sailor Moon on Adrien's massive flat screen TV.

When Nathalie finally came to check in on them at 9pm, the two of them had already fallen asleep, the TV still playing the anime in the background.

Nathalie smiles at the sight of the future father and daughter, covering them both with a blanket to keep them warm and turning off the TV.

Meanwhile, in the future, Ladybug and Chat Noir desperately try to search for the missing akuma that's hidden themselves somewhere around the city.

They search for hours even though they know that Emma still has another day until she comes back home. As expected, they don't manage to track down the rogue akuma and head back home to make sure that their twin boys are safe.

Looking towards his wife, Chat Noir can see the distress that Ladybug is trying to hide from everyone and he knows that he must look the exact same way.

Back in the present, Adrien and Emma wake up to find themselves on opposite ends of the sofa, covered in blankets.

Adrien rubs his neck, hoping that the awkward sleeping position wouldn't have caused a crick in it, and then stretches out his arms while yawning. The sun seemed to only just have raised as the early morning light coming through the wall of windows was still quite dim.

The two of them head downstairs for their breakfast after getting ready for the next day of school. Gabriel Agreste wasn't present at the table that morning, his plate stating empty on the other side of the long table, but her father told her 'not to worry' about it and that 'this always happens'.

Before Emma could argue back that that's not how a normal parent would act towards their child, Nathalie walked into the room with her tablet in hand which she passed over to Adrien.

He seems a mixture of shocked and ecstatic at what's displayed on the screen in front of him.

"Apart from one photo shoot in two days which we weren't able to cancel, your schedule is clear for the time being." She explains and Adrien grins at the almost empty schedule in his hands. "Once Emma returns home, the schedule will be returned back to normal as soon as possible."

"Thank you Nathalie." Adrien says, still grinning as he hands back the tablet to her. Nathalie stops in the doorway for a moment and turns around to face them once again.

"The car is waiting for you outside." She states and then proceeds to leave, the large door closing with a soft thud behind her.

"Now remember, Emma, you need to make sure that you don't blurt out any spoilers. We're not supposed to know about our futures" Adrien reminds.

"Yeah, sure." She absentmindedly replies, only half listening to what her papa is telling her as she stares out of the window, taking in some of the sights of Paris that have changed in her time.

As they arrive at her papa's school for Emma's first full day, her excitement builds up even further than before and for a moment she forgets that nobody but her knows who her mama actually is.

But that moment was just long enough to reveal the truth to everyone in the near vicinity. Including her papa.

Spotting her mama walking towards them with her best friend Alya next to her, she jumps out of the car and runs towards them before enveloping her mama in a tight hug, almost squeezing the life out of her.

"Mama!" She exclaims excitedly. "You should see how big papa's room is, it's the size of a football stadium." She exaggerates, grinning as she lets go from the hug and spreads her arms out to try and emphasise her point.

Looking up to meet her mama's shocked face and wide eyes, she slaps a hand over her mouth in realisation as to the truth she had just revealed.

She never meant to blurt the secret out like this!

"Marinette is your mother?" She hears a voice say from behind and turns to see her papa, an equal look of shock on his face too. Emma nods in response and her papa's look of shock changes to confusion and then finally to happiness.

He walks over to Marinette and takes her hand in his own, beginning to lead her towards the school doors. "I think we need to have a talk." He whispers to her as they make their way towards their currently empty classroom, hoping to discuss the situation before they could be interrupted.

The two future parents sit on the front row, their hands still intertwined as they gaze at each other, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"I guess I'm probably not who you were expecting, huh?" Marinette finally asks after a few moments hesitation, a look of sympathy on her face as she hangs down her head so she can avoid meeting Adrien's eyes.

"But I'm glad that it was you." He states and she gasps as she looks back towards him. He smiles warmly at her as he squeezes her hand. "I mean it, really. You're amazing Marinette. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Meanwhile, Alya and Nino hurry to try and comfort Emma as she paces around the school courtyard, her head in her hands and her heart beating at such a fast rate that it feels as if it may burst out of her chest at any moment.

"They're going to hate me!" She suddenly shouts, causing a few people to look in their direction as they hear Emma's loud outburst of worry.

"They won't hate you, believe me. They are both far too kind to do something like that. Especially to their future daughter." Alya soothes, guiding the anxious girl to sit down on the bench between her and Nino.

"She's right, you know. Adrien and Marinette are probably just shocked more than anything." Nino reassures, a smile in his face.

Emma feels her heart rate begin to slow down to a normal pace and her breathing even out to a normal speed as she finally calms down.

"Okay." She breathes, standing up and looking around. "I'm going to go and find them and apologise." She says before walking towards the classroom she saw the two of them enter a few minutes ago.

Pushing the door open slightly, she hears the tail end of her parent's conversation as they smile at each other with an all too familiar loving expression that she had seen them share every day in the future.

"I'm glad that I get to be with you in the future too, Adrien." She hears her mama confess. "I've actually had a crush on you for months now, ever since you showed me kindness by giving me your umbrella."

Her papa gapes at the newfound information as he runs through all of the awkward stuttering and situations he and Marinette had been through. Now that he thought about it, the stuttering made perfect sense if she had a crush on him this whole time.

"I think I might like you too. I guess you've snuck up on me." He admits and the two share a grin and a loving glance as they lean in closer towards one another and Adrien reaches out to cup Marinette's cheek.

Their lips are about to finally meet when Emma suddenly loses her footing and stumbles forwards, causing the door to slam open with a loud bang and her parents jump away from each other, surprised by the sudden noise.

"Oops."


	3. Part 3

"Oops." Emma apologises and rubs a hand on the back of her neck as her parents look towards her in shock of the loud noise she caused.

They both then blushed, remembering that they had been about to kiss before Emma had crashed through the door.

All three of them looks between one other, sharing quick glances of surprise, before bursting out laughing at the situation they were in.

"I guess you get your clumsiness from me." Marinette says between laughs and Emma nods in agreement.

"Thankfully, I'm the only clumsy one out of the three of us." She responds grumpily, remembering some of the playful teasing her brothers and friends had made about it.

The three of them laugh off the nervous energy surrounding them and smile once again.

A few moments later the bell rings, signalling that class is starting in a few minutes. Marinette, feeling a sudden burst of confidence, kisses Adrien's cheek before quickly scurrying off to her own seat behind him which leaves Adrien blushing a bright red.

Emma sits next to him, trying to muffle her giggles with her hand, as Nino and Alya walk through the door. The rest of the class soon follows until the classroom is full and Miss Bustier is ready to start her lesson.

"Good morning class!" She greets, writing the date on the blackboard behind her desk.

"Good morning Miss Bustier!" They all chorus in return.

Later that day, after the trio had endured Chloé's not so shocking shouts of protest when she first found out about Marinette being her mama instead of her and gone through the day's classes, Adrien, Marinette and Emma found themselves walking towards the bakery that Marinette's parents owned.

Emma could see the blushes painted across her parent's faces as they cross the street, hand in hand. They had been inseparable all day.

Alya, Nino and herself had made Adrien and Marinette go on a date so that they could get to know each other better. Emma was already beginning to see them starting to act the way they do in the future.

And, of course, Alya and Nino were spying on her parents along with her the whole time. Something about it being their duty to help their friend's love lives.

Emma then promptly reminded them that they get married in the future and that it's thanks to her parents that Nino managed to propose to Alya in the first place. He was so nervous about the whole ordeal even though it was a guaranteed yes!

The bakery door bell chimes loudly as they walk inside, alerting Sabine of their arrival. Sabine gasps at Adrien and Marinette's intertwined hands as soon as she spots them from her place at the register and a large grin spreads on her face.

"Tom! You need to see this!" She exclaims, pointing to their hands as Tom wipes the flour on his hands onto his apron and walks out of the back of the bakery. He sees their intertwined hands and nods at Adrien in reassurance after spotting the boy's nervous look.

Sabine then spots Emma standing next to the two of them and her expression changes to one of confusion.

"And who is this? A new friend of yours?" She asks, referring to Emma.

"This is Emma." Marinette introduces. "She's from the future." She continues and looks nervous to say the next part of her sentence.

Seeing her discomfort, Adrien squeezes her hand comfortingly and proceeds to finish her sentence for her. "She's our future daughter." He admits, smiling in Emma's direction.

Before Tom and Sabine can question them further, Marinette pushes them to the door leading to the apartment hastily.

"Okay! We're gonna go now bye!" She quickly excuses and slams the door behind them, letting out a relieved sigh.

Adrien chuckles at her as she blushes and takes his hand in her own again, leading them upstairs and to her room.

A few hours later, Tom and Sabine go upstairs after closing the bakery for the night to find the three of them currently in an intense match of Ultimate Mecha Strike.

"Marinette style, boo ya!" She shouts as the screen displays her win once again. No matter how many matches Emma and Adrien paired up to beat her it always seemed to fail each and every time. Marinette has suggested that she could go easy on them but they both insisted that it was an all out match to make things fair.

"Awwww." Tom and Sabine coo at the sight of the three teenagers, sneaking away again and closing the trapdoor quietly behind them so they aren't noticed.

Emma slides her chair back in defeat, hitting another part of the desk and knocking a pink book onto the floor. Picking it up, she notices that it's her mama's old sketchbook. Well, current sketchbook in this timeline.

Adrien peers over her shoulder as she flicks through the pages of various designs, inspiration seeming to be flowing off of every single page.

Marinette them notices what they're looking at after turning off the game and gasps, suddenly taking the book out of Emma's hands and cradling it in her arms.

"They-they're not very good. You-you don't need to look at these." She stutters out, hiding the sketchbook in her arms.

"What do you mean, mama? Of course they're good. It's no wonder you took over grandpa's fashion empire." Emma says in awe, smiling brightly.

"She right, you know." Adrien states, smiling too.

"I've never really gotten the chance to see these ones before. I only got to see them when they were finished because you worried about them too much." Emma explains. "You show me all your new designs now though."

"Wait a second, Emma what did I say about telling us things about the future?" Adrien scolds lightly as he realises the truth she's told. Albeit a minor one compared to what she had revealed that morning. (Which she won't stop apologising for even though Adrien and Marinette keep reassuring her that it's okay and that they will never hate her.)

Marinette just shakes her head at him and giggles, her hand covering her mouth. Soon after all three of fall into a chorus of laughter as they realise that there's not much else that could possibly surprise them anymore. Right?

Soon afterwards, Adrien has to leave as it's getting late and he had a call from Nathalie. Emma decided that she was going to stay at her mama's that night seeing as she stayed with her papa the night before.

I've just realised, if you're fourteen and from twenty years into the future, that means that I'm going to be a mother in six years." Marinette says as she brushes Emma's hair and ties it into a low ponytail.

"Yeah. But you're the best mama ever." Emma responds as she yawns, stretching her arms out and lying down on the chaise. "Goodnight mama."

"Goodnight Emma." Marinette says and kisses her forehead before heading up to her own bed. She falls asleep, dreaming of what the future may hold.

The next day, in the future, Ladybug and Chat Noir set off to find the akuma again. This time they're joined by their teammates Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee. The five jump and leap across the rooftops in search of the rogue akuma, searching desperately as they know that, once they defeat it, Emma will be brought back home.

A scream can be heard from a few streets away followed by a small booming noise which alerts the five heroes. They set off to find the source of the noise to see the missing akuma from Valentine's Day beginning to reek havoc on the city once again.

"Hey! You!" Chat Noir calls out and the akuma turns around to face them with a look of anger and disgust on their face.

"I am TimeSwitcher! No one will be in the time they belong in anymore." The akuma declares, pointing a hand at them, a beam of bright light materialising in the palm of their hand.

"Dodge it!" Ladybug shouts and the five of them scatter in different directions, narrowly missing the beam of light that must have been what sent Emma back in time by twenty years.

The five heroes regroup again as they begin to think of a plan to defeat their newest foe.

Back in the present, Emma watches as her mama runs around her bedroom, hurriedly grabbing what she needs for school that day. Marinette almost falls over a few times but manages to pick herself up again, narrowly missing the desk and the chaise.

"We're gonna be late!" She shouts, grabbing Emma's hand and leading her down the stairs and out of the bakery, shouting a quick goodbye to her parents who wave back at them along the way.

They arrive at school, slowing down to try and catch their breath as they walk into the classroom for morning lessons. The rest of the class seem to be there already and Adrien waves at them as they pass by. Emma decides to sit with Marinette and Alya today instead seeing as she sat with Adrien and Nino the day before.

At lunch, the group of three head to the park to eat their lunches. They find a sunny spot on the grass and Marinette lays down the picnic mat she borrowed from her parents.

"I'm honestly quite surprised that you haven't started using the nicknames yet." Emma says, taking a small bite of her apple. "You two are sickeningly cute. Not to mention the fact that you always seem to be flirting with each other."

"Nicknames?" Adrien questions, trying to hide the blush on his face. "What sort of nicknames do we use?"

"There's a lot of them actually." Emma says and holds her hand up. "M'Lady, Bugaboo, Kitty, Princess, Chaton." She lists, placing up a finger as she counts each of the nicknames.

Adrien and Marinette look at each other, eyes wide with confusion and shock as the truth comes crashing down on them.

'Adrien is Chat Noir!'

'Marinette is Ladybug!'

Adrien smirks and kisses Marinette's hand. "I guess the cat's out of the bag, Ladybug."

"You're incorrigible, Chat Noir." She replies, smiling fondly at him as the two giggle.

"Finally! Now I don't have to listen to him moping anymore." Another voice exclaims, surprising Emma, as a small, black, cat-like creature comes flying out of Adrien's shirt pocket and hovers bear his face.

"Plagg!" Another voice calls out as another small creature, this time it's red with black spots, comes flying out of Marinette's purse.

The two small creatures then zoom into Marinette's purse as the cat-like one tackles the bug-like one into a hug.

"You're Ladybug and Chat Noir?!" Emma scream whispers at the two of them, pointing at them accusingly with a wide eyes.

"You didn't know?!" Marinette asks, her face paling as Emma shakes her head in response.

This explains where the two of them would disappear to randomly throughout the day. She had always assumed that it was because they had wanted some time to themselves, away from their children for a while. Although it did seem to often when she was younger.

Suddenly, Emma feels a warm breeze begin to wrap up around her as magic sparkles begin to form into the magic ladybugs everyone knows signal that damage is being reversed.

"I think I'm going home." She says, a smile on her face as she thinks about seeing her brothers again. She's missed them terribly and she knows that they'll have been the same way. Especially because they had to watch her disappear all of a sudden.

Adrien, Marinette and Emma share one last group hug as the magic ladybugs wash over her and she disappears, heading back to her home in the future.

Marinette feels Adrien wipe a stray tear from her eyes before he kisses her forehead comfortingly, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She quickly hugs back, sobbing softly.

"We'll see her again soon." He soothes, rubbing circles onto her back.

Emma feels herself hit the floor lightly once again and sits up to see the family living room in their home. She made it home!

"Emma!" She hears two loud voices shout before she gets tackled into a hug by Hugo and Louis. She immediately hugs them back as their parents come barrelling through the front door, rushing over to them and joining the group hug as soon as they see that she has returned home safely.

"Where did you go?" Hugo asks, wiping tears from his eyes. "We missed you."

"I guess you could say it was an adventure in time travel." She responds, shrugging as they all tackle her into another hug.


	4. Epilogue

Bonus: Epilogue

A nineteen (almost twenty) year old Marinette smiles to herself as she looks at the two pink lines that read positive. It's the fifth test she's tried and all have come out with the same result. She walks out of the bathroom and over to her fiancé who is currently trying to cook them a quick dinner, wrapping her arms around him from behind to get his attention.

"Adrien, you're going to want to see this." She says as she taps him on the shoulder. She holds out the pregnancy test to him as he turns around to face her and she lets go of the hug.

Seeing what she's holding, his face lights up as he scoops her up into a hug and twirls her around causing Marinette to giggle in delight.

Kneeling down in front of her, he places a hand over the general area where Marinette's uterus is located and smiles fondly.

"Hello Emma."


End file.
